


[podfic] hiding just to breathe

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chicago Firefighters (Blaseball Team), Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, every single day author thinks about the call and how it impacts the chicago firefighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: On the third call, she’d get up. That was her promise to herself. But until then, she’d allow herself the luxury of hope.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic] hiding just to breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hiding just to breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445307) by [elliotfromseattle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotfromseattle/pseuds/elliotfromseattle). 



> Podficcer's note:  
> Recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html).

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:06:10
  * **File type:** mp3 / stream 



### Listen & Download

  * [here](https://app.box.com/s/qeegeftl9aay7lmuhj9jz9efkxaxwec7) on box.com
  * [here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ALPA/14%20hiding%20just%20to%20breathe.mp3) for the version included in the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology



### Credits

  * **Text:** [hiding just to breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445307)
  * **Author:** [elliotfromchicago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotfromchicago/pseuds/elliotfromchicago)
  * **Reader:** ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)
  * **Music:** "[Feather Waltz](https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/3743-feather-waltz)" by Kevin MacLeod via [Incompetech](https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/) (CC-BY 4.0)



**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> this idea came to me in a haze so i instantly had to jot it down. wrote the whole thing while watching breaking dawn part 1. fun fact: rivers rosa's pregame ritual is whispering
> 
> hope u enjoyed it, title is from haunted house by sir babygirl


End file.
